User blog:ScoobyWho/Mythbusters vs Top Gear UK
This battle features the Mythbusters: Adam, Jamie, Tory, Grant and Kari battle against Top Gear: James, Jeremy and Richard then The Stig later joins the battle Thanks to LeandroGaming1 for making this AWESOME cover!!! Cast Mythbusters *Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman *EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage *Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci *Mary Gutfleisch as Kari Byron *KRNFX as Grant Imahara Top Gear *Chris Gorbos as Jeremy Clarkson *Zach Sherwin as Richard Hammond *"Weird Al" Yankovic as James May *Nice Peter as The Stig THE RAP BATTLE (All respective Colours in the cast list means their lines...If it's got no colours, it means they are saying the lines together) Top Gear Are you tired of watching explosions and crashes? And you rather be watching people in really cool cars (but we don't have mustaches!) Top Gear: ambitious but rubbish We've a reputation to being pure fun This battle, however, we've already won We drive awesome cars, give kids a lesson All you do is blow stuff up! You see that is true (Yup!) Your show sucks, even the B-Team decided to quit! Don't you get it? We're Savage Killers and kicking some Hiney, man! Mythbusters Wow, those raps were like your Australian show, they cancel each other out! Let's do it like we do it on the Discovery Channel! That driving is preposterous, it's the opposite of show process! And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis! Starting with you guys, not the best presenters to choose Quit while you're ahead, go drink some booze! Didn't Clarkson blow up a airport? Cause he's gonna get burned! What poor presenters... Now THAT'S Confirmed! Top Gear That's enough from the Walrus and Clueless the Clown Let's show them what we do in the United Kingdom We're the best, we're the Kingpin! High speed shows your terror in slow motion! We teach celebs, put them on the Test Track! Plaster their faces with the Union Jack! It's time for Captain Slow, Hamster and Jezza to kick your butt! Mythbusters It's time for phase two, should it be said? Now it's time to ramp it up... Hey! We're the Build Team, we're being scary! We're Tory, Grant and Kari! Being a surprise when Clarkson had that Falklands War plate! Or how about that Eeny, meeny, miny, moe fate? We can beat you any day! We're back from the dead! Top Gear Little did you know, Myth-Idiots! We've got back up too, it's pretty serious! Some say he's worked behind the scenes on your stupid show! and he raps so fast, it's at the speed at the sound, before you can even blow! All we know is, he's called the Stig! Hey, what's up, everyone? The Stig's staying up for beat everything! Mythbusters? More like Punk-Busters I beat the record of every single celeb, suckers! Making Tory feel like a lorry (Hey) I'm more comedic than Adam (Hey), more stubborn than Jamie (Hey) The Stig is done here, that's what some say! Who Won? WHO WON? Mythbusters Top Gear Tie Category:Blog posts